1. Field of the Invention
The present subject matter relates to a system, method, and non-transitory, machine-readable medium for execution on a digital processor producing a synchronized experience for multiple client devices in communication paths subject to differing latencies.
2. Related Art
There are many applications in which one or more servers communicate with a large number of clients. It may be desirable to have these devices operate in synchronism. There are many different results which can be achieved from synchronization.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,090,878 discloses a method and system for synchronizing many clients to one central server. In this arrangement, the central server must download client software to each electronic device to be synchronized. The client software allows the electronic device to perform data synchronization with the server. After the synchronization is complete, the client software may be removed from the electronic device. Downloading the client software to each client device is a cumbersome process. After the client software is removed from each electronic device, synchronization is no longer provided.
United States Published Patent Application Number 2010/0074278 discloses a network element which synchronizes a number of clocks within a system and supports multiple independent timing domains. The network element must act as a master clock to which other clocks are slaved. The network cannot account for initial time differences among the clocks.
Reliable and convenient synchronization of multiple client devices such as would be useful in a shared experience has not been provided.